yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Asylum
The Asylum was a group founded by cityboss1 sometime in November/December of 2017. The group was prominent during the Unification Period and participated in multpile griefs, insides, builds, and group conflicts throughout the timeframe. History After the disband of his first group, V Fawkes, in 2016, cityboss1 continued to play on the server until he decided to found the Asylum in late 2017. The group grew rapidly, similarly to many of the other groups around the time period. First Group Conflict The Asylum’s first group conflict started with the Guild, SmackAttack86’s newfag group. The Guild was insided and crushed to oblivion by the Asylum, the Emperium, who were strong allies, and the Highland. With most of the members bedtrapped, builds griefed, and SmackAttack86 quitting, the Guild faded out of existence and the Asylum rose to prominence. More Conflict The group was initially friendly towards the Peacekeepers up until Pandasauce began to be rude towards cityboss1 and the two became enemies. The Asylum soon begun to grief Peacekeeper bases. The Asylum also came into conflict with Highland due to Asylum’s relations with the Emperium. The Vo-Perium War During the Vo-Perium War, the Asylum aided the Emperium against the Vortex Coalition for the roughly three weeks that it lasted. Infrared made an alliance with VoCo and so, by default, became enemies of the Asylum and the Emperium. Once the war ended, VoCo, the Emperium, and the Asylum began to make better relations. But the Asylum and the Emperium continued hostilities towards Infrared. The UGE and AA conflict When the Emperium founded the United Group Embassy (UGE), the Asylum was the first group to join. Eventually much smaller groups and factions begun to join the UGE and the alliance invited Highland, Infrared, and the Peacekeepers. However, the three groups betrayed the UGE by destroying the first UGE base and leaking the third. The three groups then created their own alliance, the Alpha Alliance (AA), in which they sought to destroy the UGE. The UGE managed to fend off the AA and the war eventually died out. UGE inactivity and the 6th Incursion When the UGE eventually begun to be inactive, the Asylum left the alliance. Once the 6th Incursion rolled along, the Asylum participated in the domination of the temp maps and spawn along with VoCo, the Spawn Masons, and the Emperium. The group fought the Antfag Invasion and the former AA members during the incursion. However, cityboss1 got sick in real life and was unable to participate further. He was eventually demoted in the 6th Incursion discord due to inactivity. Asylum Disband and Post-Asylum Drama Due to city becoming sick and unable to play, the Asylum soon became inactive and city was eventually forced to disband the group. Once city recovered, he returned to the server and ended up being friends with Retronaut, the leader of Infrared, and the Emperium began to spread a rumors that City “dated Retronaut” and the group eventually distrusted him. Trivia * The group’s banner and symbol were brought from city’s previous group, V Fawkes. * The group, according to city, did not face many betrayals or insides. * The group was around the 4th largest group on the server during late 2017 and early 2018. Category:Groups Category:Factions Category:Disbanded Category:Disbanded Groups